All eyes on Alice Angel
by C.Sky
Summary: One-shot of my own interpretation of OR3O's song "All eyes on me" which is about Alice Angel.


**So hey, I can't get Or3O's song "All eyes on me" out of my head.**

 **It really suites Alice Angel and how she feels.I created this one-shot explaining what she meant by the lyrics of that song,of course this is my interpretation so please enjoy! :333**

 **Italicized are the lyrics.**

 **Bold,Italicized with quotation marks are the lyrics and her words.**

•••

 _"Long long time ago, I had my own little show"_

Everything was perfect.She was at the center of attention.Everybody loved her.She could hear the cheers of the crowd shouting her name.

 _"was a beautiful,lovable angel"_

She loved being at the spotlight.She's multi-talented.It was enough to keep the audience to focus on her.She is indeed an angel sent from above.

" _But he took the spotlight,shining so bright._

 _Left me to fade away"_

As soon as the spotlight moved from her to **him** , the cheers grew louder almost as if the whole place was screaming his name.The crew from backstage told her that her role is over and she left the stage,not even one noticing her.

 _" **But honey,Now's the turn is mine"**_

Alice looks at what seems like camera footages.She observed one screen which shows a man together with Boris who just escaped from the Ink Demon.

This place in which where inky creatures move around.There is no Bendy anymore just the Ink Demon.No one is there to steal her spotlight.It's her turn.

 _"Devil made from heaven,sent from above_

 _Looks like Henry's got a little date,"_

 _" **Let's have some fun"**_

Alice grinned.Henry has just left her dressing room.Should he kill him? Or spare him?.She would decide once he arrives to meet her.Now it's time for more...beauty.

 **" _We've got lots to do,little errand boy._**

 ** _Come to me at cloud nine_**

 ** _To be the perfect angel,some sin must be done"_**

She decided to spare him...that is,if he do some...little errands.She watched inside the elevator as it goes to level P. She notices Henry having an uncomfortable and nervous look.

 _"You told me what to do and what to say,_

 _I couldn't escape"_

She remembers the time when the role she was given was only second to **Bendy.** She wasn't allowed to shine any more than him. Her every action and words are carefully laid out by the creator ,never giving her a chance to be the center of attention.

 _"You got to choose the ending of my fate_

 _You led me astray"_

If she ever disobeys the creator, her future will be gone in a flash. If she followed her wishes and shone more than Bendy, They will be forced to remove her and that is the one thing she doesn't want.

 _"But not anymore!_

 _I'm in control!_

 _I have the stage,you can't turn the page_

 _Now,all eyes on me"_

There is no Bendy anymore.The stage is all hers.No one can move to the next scene unless it's her.All attention is hers.

 _"So many experiments,so many mistakes"_

She watched Henry and Boris inside the elevator.All her errands for him are done.It was time for his descend...

But no! That Boris is hers.It will make her more perfect.The stage is hers and everything in this place is also hers.Oh but Henry won't let him go.She'll just take him once he's dead.

" ** _But I'll go all the way till I'm in perfect shape!"_**

She took Boris.She strapped him rendering him from all movement.

" _First's the worst,maybe third's the charm"_

She remembers all the countless experiments.The first one's results is worse but she still continued.

" _So close,Oh I cannot wait_

Her fingers traced Boris' body.She poked his chest where his heart is located.She laughed.She noticed one screen that is covered in inky blobs.He's there.She watched as the screen was almost covered by ink but she was certain she saw his tainted body moving around.She moved her attention to another screen which showed Henry moving up a series of stairs.

" _The demon won't taint me now 'cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay"_

 _"You said I wasn't good enough to stay_

 _you put me away"_

Alice always had these visions she sees. It was a woman.That woman is talkin to an old man.She was happy,elated,overjoyed,etc.Holding an Alice Angel portrait, she was happily talking to the older man.

"I'm going to be Alice Angel's voice? I would love to!"

The woman was happy but then she arrived at the studio one day.Another woman, holding the same Alice Angel portrait, is talking the older man.

"Allison will be the new voice actress for Alice Angel"

Those words broke her down.She tried hard to fix it.But it did not do anything at all.

 _"You took away my future and my fame_

 _but now it will change"_

Alice knows the feeling.You're spotlight being taken away by somebody else.That they are much better.But it doesn't matter anymore,there is no one to take the stage away from her now.

"Focus on me

I'll be all that they see

I'll make them sway

No,can't run away now

All eyes on me"

Henry is there playing various games.Risking his life for dear Boris.Alice laughed.She has no use for it anymore.She took what she wanted but...how about she give Henry a little..surprise?.

She looked in alarm as the room next to hers is covered in inky blobs.Roaming around the room is the Ink demon.That wretched demon.He comes and goes wherever he pleases.Up until now, Is he still in control of this place? The star of the show?

" ** _You don't know what it's like to drown away_**

 ** _in a puddle of shame"_**

The ink demon turned it's head to her room as if hearing her words through the walls.Alice was prepared in case he goes through.

 ** _"You...made me INSANE"_**

Alice shouted.All her frustrations and all that was kept within her she let it out in that sentence.Bendy stares for a moment and leaves.Alice relaxes.

"But not anymore!

I'm in control!

I have the stage

You can't run away

Now,do as you're told!"

Alice commands Boris to "surprise" Henry.It followed her with no hesitation.The stage is hers.She will decide how this will end.She grinned and watches in anticipation as Henry rides on the horror train.

 _"Focus on me_

 _I'll be all that they see!_

 _I'll make them sway_

 _No,can't run away_

 _Now,all eyes on-"_

 _" **All eyes on m**_ **e"**

•••

 **so yeah,It's just a oneshot.**

 **I'm really inlove with BATIM now.I've only just discovered it recently.Actually, I know it existed like last year but I didn't bother playing it since it doesn't interest me at first glance.**

 **I know the phrase "Don't judge a book by it's cover"**

 **but usually when I don't like how it looks it or it doesn't interest me, I don't bother trying it.**

 **yeah I should stop with that.** **Good thing I watched a youtuber( specifically Kubz Scouts) play it and it got me interested!** **anyway,thanks for reading it and please no flame regarding on what I wrote here since this is my own interpretation of the song.I know OR3O has her own interpretation of her own song but I still want to write how I understood it.** **Thanks :**


End file.
